The present invention relates to a corrosion-protected metal construction, e.g. a steel pipeline system, a pump structure, an outboard marine engine or, insofar, any metal construction or structure of the kind often corrosion-protected through the assignment of one or more sacrificial anodes.
To combat corrosion, corrosion-protective measures are often taken. Such a step could consist in the use of sacrificial anodes. Another measure is the use of corrosion-resistant (stainless) high-quality steel. The use of high-quality steel, such as Titan or Duplex, is, however, very expensive.
When using sacrificial anodes well known constructively and functionally in connection with metal structures, bodies, termed sacrificial anodes, are used in the form of metal pieces made from a metal which is less noble in relation to the metal to be protected, and which connects to metal structures subsea or in moist environment above water, in order to protect the metal structure against corrosion.
Sacrificial anodes are usually made from zinc, aluminium or magnesium alloys. They are consumed through anodic solution. During its corrosion-protecting action towards the metal construction, the sacrificial anode(s) is/are consumed.